


Sentimientos Ocultos

by Miraki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraki/pseuds/Miraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro comienza a ver a su capitán de otra manera, pero su forma de ser nunca le permitirá decir nada al respecto. Un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal.. ¿No?- Shonen-Ai/Yaoi - Lemmon liviano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Era una mañana pacífica. El Sol acariciaba el Thousand Sunny con sus rayos mañaneros y la brisa fresca agitaba levemente las velas del barco. Si no fuera porque ningún Rey Marino se alzaba a la vista, claramente podría confundirse ese mar con el Calm Belt.

Aunque no todo era tan tranquilo como parecía.

 

**Flash-back.**

Turno de Zoro para el papel de vigía. Cambió de lugar con un adormilado Chopper para hacer su trabajo. Estaba ya amaneciendo y parecía que nada iba a suceder.. Y pensar que ese mar era apodado "el cementerio de piratas".

Pasado un tiempo, el espadachín empezó a sentirse  cansado, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad y uno que otro bostezo amenazaba con asomarse por su boca.

\- Mhn.. No parece que haya que preocuparse esta noche- se dijo a sí mismo. Y siguiendo sus impulsos, se recostó sobre la cubierta.

**Fin del Flash-back.**

 

Se despertó agitado y desorientado. Nervioso y sudado. ¿Realmente él había soñado tales cosas? Miró dudoso su entrepierna como queriendo confirmar lo sucedido.

Avergonzado de sí mismo, decidió darse una ducha. Una con agua MUY fría, para resolver su pequeño "problemita".

* * *

Pasadas dos horas, todos en la tripulación se encontraban concentrados en sus respectivas tareas. Nami junto con Robin comían pastel (especialidad de Sanji para sus queridas damas) mientras charlaban de cosas sin mucha importancia. Franky se dedicaba a un nuevo diseño de armas para el Sunny, Brook componía nuevas melodías, mientras que Ussop, Chopper y Luffy correteaban por toda la longitud del barco jugando, posiblemente, a las escondidas.

Zoro estaba nuevamente echado sobre la cubierta con los ojos cerrados, pero no precisamente durmiendo; después de esa "pesadilla" no quería pegar un ojo, por las dudas que ésta se repitiera. Se obligaba a creer que todo había sido una mala broma de su cerebro, que fue producto de la culpa que sentía por haberse dormido mientras debía estar vigilando el barco para la seguridad de sus nakama. Cualquier excusa serviría, por más tonta que fuera, con tal de no pensar demasiado sobre ello.

Así se encontraba, renegando con sus pensamientos, cuando una cálida mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Oiii, Zooooroooo!

Zoro dió un respingo. La cara de su capitán estaba muy cerca de la suya, tanto que podía sentir su respiración rozando levemente la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Qué necesitas tan urgente para despertarme de pronto?

\- ¿De pronto? Zoro, he estado gritandote en tu oído desde hace cinco minutos, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Mhn.. No es nada. ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿No me necesitabas para algo? ¿O ahora me llamas sin ningún motivo? -Por alguna razón, se sintió algo ansioso al hacer esta última pregunta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, cierto! Sanji me mandó a llamarte. Dice que la comida está lista y que si llegas tarde te hará limpiar los platos por toda una semana.

\- (Grr.. Maldito cocinero pervertido..) Uhmn.. ya voy Luffy.. ¿Luffy?

Luffy le estaba observando fijamente. De repente, acercó su mano y acarició su cabello.

\- Estabas despeinado, ¡ahora ya estás como siempre! -Contestó Luffy con una de sus típicas sonrisas para luego marcharse a la cocina.

Zoro lo miró irse y se tocó el cabello sonrojado. Últimamente estaba actuando muy extraño cuando se trataba de su capitán.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2**

Genial. Por quedarse debatiendo lo sucedido con el chico de goma, había llegado tarde al almuerzo y ahora tendría que lavar las vajillas por una semana. Lo peor es que no podía hacer una mala limpieza como venganza porque el maldito ceja-espiral lo dejaría sin comer.

Terminada su tarea, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. Se encontraba recostado en su cama al momento en que, pasados unos minutos, escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Irritado, se levantó para echar a quien osaba molestarlo en su momento de relajación, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir no encontró a otro más que a Luffy sonriendole traviesamente y con una mirada un tanto.. ¿lujuriosa?

El menor entró empujando al espadachín y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El peliverde estuvo a punto de replicar cuando sintió unos dulces labios contra los suyos. Presa del shock, no supo como reaccionar, pero poco a poco, fue relajando sus músculos y correspondiendo ese beso que, en el fondo, tanto deseaba. Juguetearon un rato con sus lenguas y exploraron lo más que podían la cavidad del otro.

Lentamente, rodeó la cintura del pequeño con sus fuertes brazos y empezó a avanzar hasta la cama. Despegaron sus bocas por falta de aire y aprovechó para tumbarlo contra las sábanas blancas.

Comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco rojo mientras el otro rodeaba su cuello y buscaba nuevamente sus labios. Zoro estaba cada vez más exitado. Besaba el torso (ahora desnudo) de Luffy, le daba pequeños mordiscos y lo volvía a besar.

\- Ah.. Unh.. -soltó el morocho al sobar una de sus sonrosadas tetillas.

Éso solo bastó para terminar de despertar el miembro del mayor. De un tirón le bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers dejando ver el erecto órgano del azabache.

Relamiendose los labios, engulló de una vez el falo. Lo lamía y volvía a engullir.

\- Uhn.. ¡Ahh..! Mhn..

Los gemidos eran música para sus oídos y lo incitaba a más que esa acción. Liberó su boca y bajó sus propios pantalones. Salivó dos de sus dedos y metió uno de ellos por el orificio del moreno, quien pegó un grito de dolor.

\- Wahh, Zoro.. ¡Duele, sácalo de ahí!

\- Shh.. tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás..

Para calmarlo, lo besó lo más dulce y apasionado que pudo, lo que tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que Luffy dejó de quejarse.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado al primer dedo, metió el segundo, y comenzó a juguetear dentro suyo para que se adaptara a la sensación. Una vez preparado, postró a Luffy en "cuatro patas" y poco a poco insertó su miembro en la cavidad dilatada. Primero despacio, para no darle más dolor del necesario, pero posteriormente, tenía que saciar su exitación y los embistes fueron aumentando en velocidad. Gemidos agudos y gemidos graves se esparcían por toda la habitación, testigos de la indecente relación que ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor compartían.

\- ¡Ahh..! ¡Zo-- Zoro..! Uhn.. te.. te amo..

\- Lu.. Luffy.. yo..

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax cuando...

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el cuarto. Zoro se giró sobresaltado en busca del objeto que lo hubo provocado. Al costado de su cama, su Wado Ichimonji yacía en el suelo, como prueba que ésta se había caído produciendo el estruendo.

En ese momento fue cuando el jóven se percató de lo sucedido. Él se encontraba recostado en su cama, las luces estaban apagadas y se encontraba totalmente solo. Nada de lo que creyó realmente había pasado. Luffy no se le había insinuado, Luffy no lo había besado, Luffy no había tenido sexo con él y, principalmente, Luffy no le había dicho que lo amaba.

Quiso arrancarse los cabellos con sus manos hasta quedar calvo, pero estaba tan shockeado que ni éso era posible en ese instante. Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo y que el karma disfrutaba viendolo sufrir tan cruelmente.

Se dirigió al baño, después de todo tenía que encargarse nuevamente de darle atención a zonas bajas de su cuerpo. Abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua helada golpeara su espalda tonificada; trataba de reflexionar, aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Ya no tenía sentido que siga negando lo obvio, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que él, Roronoa Zoro, temido ex cazador de piratas y actual segundo al mando de la banda de los Mugiwara... deseaba perdidamente a su capitán.


	3. Capítulo 03

 

**Capítulo 3**

Una pequeña isla se veía a lo lejos. Rapidamente, bajó del puesto de vigilancia y comenzó a golpear las puertas de las habitaciones gritando a viva voz:

\- ¡Oiii, Luffy, minna, tierra firme!

Como un rayo, Luffy salió del cuarto de chicos agarrando por los hombros al vigía y agitándolo con fuerza.

\- Lu..Luffy, me.. es.. ¡me estás mareando! -gritó desesperado Usopp, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

\- ¡¿Dónde, dónde?! ¡Ohhh, sugeee! -como si fuera la primera vez en años que veía una isla, el capitán del Sunny se lanzó hacia la proa del barco con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

\- Uff, nos viene perfecto, probablemente la comida no nos abría alcanzado para muchos días más.. -Nami salía de su cuarto estirándo sus brazos con, lo que parecía, un buen humor- ¡Luffy, ¿qué no puedes controlar tu estómago?!

\- ¡Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~, compraré los ingredientes más frescos para prepararles las comidas más deliciosas! -Bailaba alegre Sanji, alrededor de sus hermosas damas.

\- Juju, cuento contigo Cocinero-san .

Una vez anclado el navío, decidieron separarse en grupos para explorar la isla y para comprar víveres.

\- Uhm.. Entonces nos separaremos así: Sanji, Chopper y Franky irán a comprar la comida, fármacos y otras cosas necesarias. Brook y Zoro se quedarán cuidando el barco, Robin y Luffy explorarán la isla, y Ussop y yo nos iremos de compras.

\- Espera, yo no quiero ir contigo, Nami -sollozó Usopp- Seguramente me harás cargar bolsas y bolsas repletas de ropa..

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Nariz Larga-kun. Creo que deberíamos hacer algunas modificaciones con respecto a los grupos.- Intervino Robin.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos separarnos entonces?

\- Si no hay problemas, Navegante-san, puedo ir contigo. Que Usopp-kun cuide el barco y Espadachín-san tome mi lugar. -Propuso la morocha.

\- Oi, ¿Por qué tengo yo que ir con Luffy?

\- ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no quieras ir con él? -Zoro percibió una leve sonrisa de parte de la morocha cuando hizo ese último comentario. Se tensó. ¿Acaso Robin sabía todo? ¡Él apenas se había enterado de lo que sentía el día anterior!

\- No.. eh.. yo.. ¡No es éso a lo que me refería! -el peliverde sentía el rostro arder, miró de reojo a su capitán que parecía no estar enterado de la discusión y miraba de soslayo las olas golpear el casco de la nave.

-Entonces así quedamos. Les daré algo de dinero a los que bajen -decía Nami mientras separaba, no muy equitativamente, fajos de billetes- Controlen lo que gasten ¡porque no les prestaré más que ésto!

* * *

\- ¿Y bien? Ya nos hemos alejado del resto. ¿No piensas contarme ahora lo que pasa entre esos dos?

Robin la miró un tanto sorprendida. La peliroja era más perspicaz de lo que pensaba. Río entre dientes y siguió caminando.

\- Bueno.. verás...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Luffy corría de un lado a otro. Saltando y gritando emocionado por la exploración de nuevas tierras. Siguiéndolo de cerca, se encontraba Zoro, con la mirada ausente.

De un momento a otro, el morocho se percató de la poca participación de su compañero y se detuvo para observarlo.

\- ¿Zoro? ¿Estás realmente bien? Últimamente estás actuando raro. - la voz de su capitán sonaba un tanto preocupada.- Uhn.. cómo decirlo.. Como si me estuvieras eh.. ¿...evitar? Sí, éso. Evitando.

-¿Eh? ¡N.. No! ¡Yo no te estoy evitando! -negaba Zoro nervioso.- ¡Es sólo que..!

-¿Sólo que..?

-Eh.. mhn.. no, no es nada.. - y retomando la marcha añadió.- Vamos, inspeccionemos el pueblo.

-Etto.. ¿Zoro? - el muchacho lo llamó desde su lugar, sin dar un paso.

-¿Ahora qué sucede Luffy? - el espadachín se giró para verlo, empezando a irritarse.- ¿Por qué no te mueves?

-Shishishishi -río el chico.- Es que el pueblo está en la otra dirección.

Ugh.. Debió haberlo sabido. Su sentido de la orientación siempre fallaba. Aunque saberlo no significaba que no sintiera la misma humillación todas las veces que se equivocaba. De algunas cosas nunca te acostumbras.

* * *

Las personas iban y venían. Caminaban tranquilamente mirando vidrieras y se detenían de vez en cuando para comprar alguna cosa. A lo lejos, sobre una amplia colina, se alzaba un exitante festival. Payasos, mimos, malabaristas, acróbatas y demás, desfilaban con disfraces extravagantes y llamativos. Los infantes correteaban de un lado a otro. Grupos de amigos se reunían para disfrutar de las atracciones y las parejas caminaban con las manos entrelazadas, algunas compartiendo algodón de azúcar y otras simplemente disfrutando de la companía del otro.

-¡Éste festival es SUUPER! -el grito de Franky captaba la atención de la gente a su alrededor.  ¿O quizás era porque un cyborg no es algo que se ve todos los días? Nah, seguramente era lo primero.

-¡Algodón de azúcar! -Chopper miraba con brillos en los ojos el pequeño puesto de golosinas.- Sanji, ¿podemos quedarnos un tiempo? ¡Prometemos no meternos en problemas!

-No veo el inconveniente, después de todo, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos -contestó el rubio dejando las bolsas con todo lo comprado sobre el suelo.- Un poco de diversión no nos hará daño, pero creo que primero deberíamos avisar a Lu...-

-¿Sanji? -el renito se volteó a verlo para no encontrar a nadie. Desesperado, comenzó a zarandear el brazo del cyborg.- ¡Franky, Franky! ¡Sanji desapareció! ¡¿Qué hacemos si lo raptaron, o si los marines lo atrapan y no podemos salvarlo?!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Aléjate de mí, estúpido pervertido!

Franky y Chopper se sobresaltaron. A unos metros suyo, Sanji acosaba a una jovencita, moviéndose extrañamente a su alrededor y con corazones en los ojos mientras cantaba algo así como un "Mellorine~ ".

-Creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por él -contestó el mayor mientras una gota le resbalaba por la frente.- Y si lo atrapan los marines quizás se lo tenga merecido.

Lo miraron durante unos segundos y después suspiraron resignados.

* * *

-Eeeehh, con que así es la cosa..

-Así es. Pero preferiría que lo mantengas en secreto, después de todo pienso que ni él se ha dado cuenta aún.

Cafetería "All Year Festival". Mesa n°3, frente al local, al aire libre y debajo de una sombrilla. Dos mujeres conversaban tranquilamente. Una de ellas, la pelirroja, bebía un batido helado con frutillas. La otra, morocha, un café puro.

-Tch, con lo caro que podría haberle cobrado mi silencio.. -murmuraba Nami, con cara de fastidio.- Pero supongo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Sólo porque eres tú quien me lo pide, Robin.

-Mhn..

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Creí que ibas a comentar algo sobre el hecho de que el espadachín sienta cosas por nuestro capitán. -contestó la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.- No pareces para nada sorprendida.

-Bueno.. supongo que ya me lo esperaba. Zoro nunca prestó demasiada atención a las mujeres que conocimos por las distintas islas, y es de más sobreprotector hacia Luffy que cualquiera de nosotros.

Robin la observó durante unos segundos. Luego, dejó escapar una pequeña risita y le dio un sorbo a su café. Al terminar, volvió a dirigir su vista a la navegante y le comentó:

-¿Y si les damos.. un empujoncito?

La más joven levantó su vista del batido. Pareció pensarlo detenidamente y finalmente contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny...

-¡Yohohoho! Ussop-san, me has ganado otra vez.. Eres muy bueno en éste juego.

-Jejeje.. ¡Por supuesto! ¿No te lo conté? Sobre esa vez que fuí a una isla y me encontré con unos gigantes del tamaño de un Rey Marino, que querían comerme y para salvarme tuve que... y luego... cuando estuvieron por... (bla, bla, bla).

...Ussop y Brook "cuidaban" el barco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo... ahm... ehm... PERDOOOOOOOOOOON Orz Me disculpo ante todos/as por la demora ヽ(=Д=;;)ﾉ No tengo excusas, simplemente soy una maldito ser humano que nació con una dosis de pereza más fuerte de la recomendable u.u Por éso, expreso mis disculpas con una entrega de doble capítulo! De nuevo, no es excusa, pero espero que los disfruten a pesar de la espera :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Según sus fuentes de información, aquella isla se destacaba por su festival anual con duración de dos semanas completas. Turistas de muchísimas islas del mundo, visitaban el lugar por aquellas fechas para disfrutar de aquél espectáculo.

"-Usted también ha venido por el festival, ¿no es cierto, señorita?"- le había preguntado el dueño de aquél bar mientras secaba una copa de cristal con un trozo de tela.

"-Eh.. si, seguro"- supo contestar la colorada. Al parecer no era común ver a piratas en aquellas tierras, por lo tanto, la mejor opción era fingir ser ciudadanos comunes para no causar más problemas de los necesarios. Se levantó de su asiento y pagó por su bebida para luego retirarse en busca de su morocha amiga.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta que frenó frente a un hermoso y antiguo edificio restaurado, el cual dejaba ver a través de sus ventanales de vidrio, filas y filas de libros ubicados categóricamente en estanterías de madera blanca. Entró sin más y se dirigió a una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca donde se hallaba la arqueóloga detrás de una cantidad exuberante de documentos apilados uno sobre otro, formando una alta columna que llegaba a su altura.

-Robin, ¿has terminado ya de leer? Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- comentó la recién llegada.- Dentro de unas horas comenzará a oscurecer y quiero ir antes a unos baños termales.

-Ara, ara, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llegar, ya estaba terminando de releer. He visto un parque de atracciones al final de la calle, sobre una colina. ¿Quizás el resto haya ido hacia aquella dirección?- preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros en su correspondiente lugar y caminaba hacia el exterior seguida por la menor.

-No me extrañaría, sólo espero que no hayan hecho ningún desastre todavía..- suspiró resignada Nami mientras transitaban rumbo al cerro por la calle principal.

* * *

 

-¿Uhn? ¿Dónde se habrán ido Franky y Chopper? Juraría que estaban por aquí..

-¡Hey, tu!

-¿Eh, yo?

-Sí, tú, el rubio con pinta de desorientado.

Sanji se acercó a la anciana que lo llamaba. Se encontraba en un pequeño puesto pobremente decorado con un mantel floreado y una base donde descansaba una esfera de vidrio con menor tamaño a una pelota de handball. En la mesita, un cartel de papel mal cortado descubría las palabras "Adivina tu futuro por sólo 10 berrys".

-Puedo predecir tu futuro si así lo deseas.

-No, no creo en ése tipo de cosas.

-¡Oh, veo algo!- soltó la gitana ignorando el comentario anterior. Movía sus manos alrededor de la bola y abría sus ojos exageradamente.- Veo a un hombre de extraño cabello verde sonriendo felizmente junto a alguien. Al parecer tendrá una buena suerte en el amor. Pero ese alguien es..-

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Ése maldito marimo planea lanzarse sobre una de mis hermosas damas!? Grr.. Nunca voy a perdonarlo por siquiera pensarlo. ¡Le haré la vida imposible!- el joven lucía gravemente enfadado. Miró a la mujer y le lanzó un par de monedas para luego salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde.- ¡Gracias por todo!

-¡Hey, espera!- gritó vanamente la mayor. El chico ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para escucharla, ¿qué diablos tenía en las piernas para correr así? Observó atónita y después dejó salir un suspiro.- Qué impacientes son los jóvenes de ahora.. No había terminado de hablar aún.- ¡Bueno! Ya se dará cuenta por sí mismo..

* * *

 

En el mismo lugar, pero metros más alejados, se encontraban dos piratas saliendo de un laberinto de espejos, el cual, cabe destacar que terminó clausurado por algún desperfecto imprevisto (cristales se esparcían por el suelo y otros se hallaban cortados por la mitad como si hubieran sido limpiamente divididos por el filo de una espada).

-¡Zoro, subamos a aquél ahora!- gritaba Luffy señalando una atracción. De las tres diferentes montañas rusas que había en el parque, aquella era la más empinada, alta y peligrosa de todas.

-Hn.- fue la simple respuesta del mismo. El morocho lo guíaba de un lado a otro y no parecía aburrirse como tampoco mostraba la más mínima pizca de cansancio. Pero él no era como su capitán y necesitaba un rato de tranquilidad si quería sobrevivir por más tiempo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un banco donde descansar y con su vista detectó algo más interesante aún.- Oi Luffy, ¿qué te parece si vamos antes a aquél?

El chico se giró y quedó deslumbrado por la maravillosa Rueda de la Fortuna que se alzaba allí. Emocionado, atrapó la mano de su compañero y aceleró hacia la fila de gente que esperaba su turno pacientemente.

* * *

 

-¿Mhgfhn? ¿Mho fon egfof Fluffy y Zogo?

-¿Eh? ¿Luffy y Zoro? ¿Dónde?

-*Glup* Por allí, cerca de la tienda de pasteles.- indicó Franky.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Voy a llamarlos. Uh.. ¿..no tiene Zoro el rostro algo colorado? ¡Oh, no! ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Tendrá fiebre?- comenzó a desesperarse el doctor de la tripulación.

-Mejor les pego un grito. ¡Oi, Luffy, Zo-! ¡Mgh!

. . .

-¿Eh?- Zoro se volteó pero no vio a nadie tras él. _"(¿Lo habré imaginado?)"_

-¡Vamos, Zoro, no te atrases! ¡Ya casi es nuestro turno!

-Oh, si, lo siento.

. . .

-Shhh. Te quedas quieto y no hablas, ¿has entendido?

El cyborg palideció pero tuvo suficientes fuerzas para asentir. Nami realmente asustaba a veces.

-Es bueno que hayamos llegado a tiempo.- comentó Robin con una sonrisa. Ella se había encargado de taparle la boca a Franky con ayuda de sus poderes y empujarlo detrás de una tienda para ocultarlo. Nami sostenía a Chopper entre sus brazos y con una de sus manos, mantenía cerrado el hocico del reno impidiéndole hablar.

-Si tardábamos un poco más, seguramente Luffy hubiera querido que subamos todos juntos a la góndola y Zoro hubiera perdido su oportunidad.- murmuró la pelirroja mirando a Robin.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué?- preguntó el de cabellos celestes recobrando su compostura.

-Después les contamos todo, por ahora nos dedicaremos a seguirlos.- continuó la navegante mientras espiaba desde su escondite.- Esperen.. ¿Qué no es ése..? ¡Oh, no!

* * *

Por fin. Por fin había encontrado a ése bastardo. Se había jurado a sí mismo que a partir de ése día no iba a dejarlo solo. Iba a seguirlo y arruinar su vida incluso si eso significaba pasar todo el tiempo a su lado. No iba a permitir que se salga con la suya. No iba a permitir que se acerque a ellas, que les destruya su pureza y que las contamine con su estupidez.

Lo vio ahí, junto con el idiota de su capitán, esperando para subir a la noria. Se extrañó un poco porque parecía estar nervioso.. ¿quizás le temía a las alturas? Pero también parecía estar sonrojado.. ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?! El muy pervertido debía de estar pensando en cosas raras sobre alguna de las dos bellísimas damas que convivían con ellos.

La ira lo llenó por dentro y se dirigió a paso firme hacia ambos compañeros. Luffy fue el primero en notarlo y le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

-¡Oh, Sanji! ¿Tú también quieres subir con nosotros?

Percibió con el rabillo del ojo cómo se tensaba el espadachín al notar su presencia. _"(¿Así que estás tan ensimismado con tus impuras fantasías que no puedes ni notarme a tiempo? Jeh, no te daré espacio ni para que imagines cosas indebidas, maldito cabeza de alga.)"_

-Claro Luffy, y si es posible, estaría **ENCANTADO** de pasar el **RESTO DEL DÍA** junto a ustedes.- sonrió socarronamente.

Zoro lo observó con una mezcla de extrañeza y fastidio. Aunque por un lado estaba aliviado de no tener que esforzarse para contenerse frente al moreno, por otra parte se sentía molesto porque la ayuda había venido del cocinero. Y, por más que resulte contradictorio, también le afectaba el hecho de no poder estar a solas con el del sombrero de paja.

-Tch.. sólo no te acerques a mí, bastardo.- insultó mirándolo aburrido.

-Jeh, no es como si quisiera realmente hacerlo.- _"(Pero, ¡todo sea por el bien de Nami-swan~ y Robin-chwan~!)"_

Y finalmente su turno llegó, y los tres ingresaron a la cabina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su paciencia! Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos :) Voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en updatear la próxima vez, lo prometo! (@Д@ ;)


End file.
